Of Blood and Deceit
by Elevanya
Summary: Tevelle returns for another year of schooling, but with the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts, she will have to tread carefully. Unfortunately, that is something Tevelle has never been very good at. Second in my "Of Blood" series and sequel to "Of Blood and Magic"
1. Errands

_A/N: Yay, after far too much time the sequel to "Of Blood and Magic" is here! If you haven't read that one yet, you probably want to do that first. Where "Of Blood and Magic" took place during the events of _Goblet of Fire_, this will be taking place during _Order of the Phoenix_. Enjoy!_

Of Blood and Deceit

Chapter 1: Errands

Cacophony was the only word Tevelle could find to describe her surroundings. Overwhelming noise, scent, color, and movement clashed and melded, tangling her senses. Worst of all was the discordant beating of thousands of hearts, all of which signaled _prey_. Beside her Xeven was a quiet spot amongst the chaos. She latched onto him mentally, hoping that some of his calm would transfer. It was all she could do not to latch onto him physically as well.

"_Control," _Xeven ordered silently.

The beast in her continued to rage, but it was manageable now.

"_I hate cities. Why are we here again?" _Tevelle knew she was whining, but she did not really care.

"_We have an appointment at the Ministry of Magic." _Xeven explained. He must have been annoyed at answering the same question for the tenth time, but none of that showed in the tone of his projected thoughts. He offered no further explanation, and several questions ago, Tevelle had reluctantly accepted that he probably wouldn't elaborate.

"_How do the Solitaries who decide to live in cities stand it?"_

"_Unaffiliated is the proper term," _Xeven corrected her, "_Very few who choose to live outside of a Coven are truly solitary. To answer your question, they would not be living amongst the humans if they did not possess the control necessary in an environment such as this." _

Tevelle shook her head.

It was very possible that one day, once she no longer needed Xeven's guidance, Tevelle would spend a century or so as an Unaffiliated. It was not uncommon; the vast majority of vampires would spend at least some time outside the protective structure and stability that the Coven provided. After all, living with the same group of people for centuries at a time could try anyone's patience. Both the danger and the lure lay in becoming completely self-sufficient and self-reliant. Those who chose to live amongst humans, either magical or muggle, found jobs and those who opted to live amongst non-humans needed to provide for themselves in a slightly more direct way.

Yes, Tevelle could definitely see spending a century or two with a herd of unicorns or perhaps a dragon.

"This is it," Xeven stated aloud.

Tevelle blinked. Had she really been so focused on using her rambling thoughts to block out the crowd? If Xeven asked what route they had taken since the street corner with that odd crack in the pavement, Tevelle could not have answered him. She hoped he wouldn't sense her thoughts and ask that. It would be just like Xeven to use this as a test.

"A phone box." Tevelle said instead, mildly confused.

"Correct, but it is also the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic here in London," explained Xeven.

Casually, he ushered her into the rather derelict red phone box before stepping in himself and closing the door. Luckily Xeven, though tall, was slim. That and Tevelle's moderate stature were enough to ensure they fit comfortably, if rather snugly, into the small space.

"If you could hold the receiver please… thank you. I believe the necessary digits are six-two-four-four-and-two."

Tevelle did _not _startle when a cool female voice spoke from the air around them. Her slight jump had been because the receiver was slipping from her fingers, not surprise. Tevelle very carefully avoided looking at Xeven. No doubt he was laughing at her silently. It was not her fault that her nerves were frayed from the walk.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Xeven Derkesthai and Tevelle Nightshade. " Xeven ignored the receiver and spoke to the empty air. "We are here to contest a recent piece of legislature that is contrary to our interests."

"Thank you. Visitors, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

The voice continued to speak as Tevelle reached for the two pins that had rattled out of the coin return chute. She handed Xeven his before taking a closer look at the one she held.  
_"Tevelle Nightshade_," It said, "_Protest."_

Neither of them wore robes; that would have been silly walking through muggle London. Xeven pinned his badge to the upper portion of his dress shirt, and Tevelle fastened hers to a slightly higher corresponding location on her blouse.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Tevelle bit out a growl as the lift began to descend. Vampires, especially young ones, were very possessive of their things.

"Do not fret, Little Bat, I will take care of it." Xeven assured her.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."

"Pleasant is not quite the word I would use," Tevelle griped as the door opened to let them out of the telephone box. Or was it a lift?

The Atrium was impressive; she had to admit, though in her opinion a bit on the gaudier side. Gleaming dark wooden floors and walls were accented by gold. Gilded and ornate fireplaces lined several walls.

"I have always felt the peacock blue a bit much, myself," Xeven remarked, gesturing to the ceiling.

"The writing is pretty though, shiny."

Xeven let out an exaggerated sigh, "There are times I believe you are more niffler than vampire."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Xeven merely favored her with an indulgent smile before striding across the Atrium floor.

Tevelle hurried to catch up, not quite trusting herself in the bustle.

"Humans sure are arrogant, aren't they," commented Tevelle as they passed by the decorative fountain depicting a rather distorted view of wizards and their relation to non-humans. She read the sign next to it. "All proceeds from the fountain of magical brethren will be given to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Well at least it's for a good cause."

Xeven regarded the fountain for a moment, his face impassive.

"The more times I look at it, the more it troubles me. " He finally said, his tone laces with displeasure.

He turned suddenly, visibly dismissing the fountain from his thoughts. They made their way to Security. It was a short walk. For some reason, no one wanted to step in Xeven's way.

The security guard on duty eyed them lazily as they approached. His eyes settled on Xeven's visitor badge, and the response was immediate. He shot up, standing rigidly on his feet. He looked like he couldn't decide between his job and fleeing.

"Xeven Derkesthai! I mean Mr. Derkes- I mean my lord- I mean-"

Tevelle had nearly forgotten the effect Xeven could have on the Wizarding public. As the oldest living vampire and the ambassador to Wizarding kind, Xeven was a well-known figure. Though Xeven was always polite, the first reaction that greeted him was almost always fear.

"Calm yourself, young man." Xeven held up a hand placating when it appeared the human was close to hyperventilating.

The guard froze.

"We are merely another pair of visitors, Mr…"

"Munch, Eric Munch. And I don't have to do a security check, just go on through."

"Well, Eric, I thank you for the offer, but it would not do for you to face disciplinary action for such a simple breach in protocol. Perform your duty as you normally would. I only ask that you allow me to handle my apprentice's wand for the registration. She is still young and on edge from the crowd."

Eric nodded, still visibly nervous.

Xeven was calm and collected as Eric approached him with a long golden rod. Tevelle was not so calm and Eric's nervousness didn't help.

"_Hold_," Xeven ordered her silently.

The process was over far quicker than it should have been, but Tevelle did not complain.

"_May I borrow your wand?" _Xeven asked silently.

Tevelle clamped down the urge to deny him and did as requested.

"I am not currently carrying a wand." Xeven explained as he placed Tevelle's onto the tray of the scale-like instrument. Several painfully lengthy moments later the device produced a slip of parchment. Quicker than the eye could follow, Xeven snatched up Tevelle's wand and handed it back to her. She felt muscles relax that she had not even realized were tense.

"That's all," Eric said in a rush. "Thank you for your cooperation, Have a good day." He finished with a clumsy, anxious bow.

Xeven nodded his head in acknowledgement, and Tevelle followed his example. The two politely ignored the man collapsing limply in the chair behind the desk as they walked away.

The lift was empty by the time they reached it, and as the grate slid closed, Tevelle let out a small sigh of relief.

"Department of Mysteries, please," Xeven ordered the lift before continuing at a slightly lower volume. "With luck, the trial the Wizengamot has gathered for will have a short delay. The court generally meets twenty or so minutes before the set time of a trial. Those twenty minutes should be sufficient, but an additional five or so would not go amiss should the Wizengamot be feeling particularly argumentative. "

"They don't know we have an appointment, do they." It was not a question.

Xeven favored her with a not-quite smile. "No, they do not."

"Why not?"

"We would not want the humans to become complacent, now, would we?"

Tevelle felt her own smirk growing. "Of course not." This would be fun.

"Department of Mysteries," the cool automated voice announced.

Tevelle followed as Xeven ignored a lone black door at the end of the hallway and swept down a flight of stairs to the left. Xeven showed no hesitation as they walked at a fast clip down this new, dungeon-like hall, bypassing several doors.

When Xeven halted, it was so sudden Tevelle nearly collided with his back.

"Courtroom Ten," he explained.

Tevelle looked at the heavy, iron bound door curiously. Xeven had mentioned a trial. Who would have done something serious enough to be tried down here? Judging by the dust on the door, this courtroom was not often utilized, not recently at least.

Tevelle turned her head to ask, but the query died on her tongue. Xeven rested a palm on the wood and gave what appeared to be a gentle shove. _BANG!_

The door burst open, colliding with the wall, and bouncing back. Both Tevelle and Xeven were nearly to the center of the room before the door completely rebounded, slamming shut behind them.

"_Was all the drama really necessary? I think you almost gave a couple of them heart attacks. That one near the back nearly fell out of his seat, and the two talking tripped over their chairs."_

_ "We have limited time. I wished to impress upon them the seriousness of this matter."_

"If I might have a moment of your time?" Xeven spoke aloud, addressing the Wizengamot. Hurriedly, the last few members took their seats and attempted to appear less flustered.

"I suppose..." Cornelius Fudge, still red-faced with fright, stuttered.

"If you could explain what this intrusion is about," A female voice Tevelle did not recognize interrupted. The voice was cloyingly sweet,

The Minister of Magic visibly relaxed, nodding towards the woman to his right. Fudge leaned back, his face obscured now by shadow. A human would have had difficulty making out his features, but shadow and darkness was a vampire's playground. Tevelle's eyes could easily trace the worry lines that creased his brow and the fearful set to his shoulders.

"Forgive me, but this intrusion was necessary to gain the full attention of the Wizengamot with any sort of expediency. " Xeven's tone made it quite clear that he in no way required anyone's forgiveness for his actions. His tone remained cold as he continued, "I have come here before you to contest a recent piece of legislature that you yourself, Dolores Umbridge, have recently put into action."

"And what might that be?" Umbridge was simpering now, her crocodile grin widening.

"Subsection 42.C recently added to the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans. It requires registration of part-humans such as werewolves and vampires amongst others. It further requires any who wish to attend Hogwarts to obtain unanimous approval of the Governing Board of Hogwarts as well as the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures Beast Division. Not only does this make it unfeasible for someone such as my apprentice to become a student, but to do so without facing the prejudice of her peers would be impossible."

Stunned, Tevelle did her best to keep her face expressionless. "_You mean I can't go back to school?"_ The silent words she sent towards Xeven were plaintive. Tevelle didn't know how to feel about that. It should have made her happy to have an escape from dealing with annoying human teenagers, but instead the swoop of feeling in her gut was the opposite. Tevelle hadn't realized how much she had missed learning alongside others. As the only current young vampire in the Coven, all of her lessons had been private ones out of necessity, not preference.

"_Hush, Little Bat. That is why we are here, to ensure your return to complete your schooling. "_

"I see nothing wrong with that," Umbridge continued to speak, oblivious of the silent conversation, "Vampires, especially young ones, have been known to be dangerous. This is a matter of safety."

"I highly doubt safety is your primary concern," Xeven's voice was dangerously mild, "Not the safety of the human students, and certainly not the safety of the part-human ones."

Umbridge suddenly flushed red with rage, a nearly false rage if her heartbeat was anything to go by. "You dare accuse me! I'll have you know, I-"

At Xeven's stare, she choked on her words and fell silent.

"Regardless, I suggest," they way the word was spoken, Xeven might as well have said 'order' or 'demand', "Subsection 42.C be repealed. Not only are you outside your authority regarding Hogwarts School, but you are also violating paragraph twelve of the same Guidelines. "

"I feel that I know the laws as well as you," the witch tried to regain control of the situation. Xeven fixed her with a mildly condescending look.

"Unless you were present while Minister of Magic Grogan Stump and I first drafted them in 1811, I do not believe you do. "

Tevelle fought down a laugh.

Umbridge gaped at him. Xeven took the opportunity her stupor provided and turned Fudge. "I grow quite weary of your Senior Undersecretary's insubordination. Also, if I am not mistaken, the time is currently one minute until eight o'clock. I trust you will consider this matter carefully over the next few days and reach a favorable conclusion." Xeven did not wait for a response before nodding his head politely at the assemblage and turning purposefully on his heel. Tevelle followed in his wake.

Just before they exited, Xeven turned once again.

"You can expect my annual monetary donation to the Ministry to be delayed. Transferring sums of money such as that can be tricky. You understand how it is."

_"Did you just bribe them?"_ Tevelle asked silently moments later once they were in the hallway.

"_Not in so many words. I simply make it a habit to donate a portion of my spare funds each year to the Ministry of Magic. It prevents them from forgetting whom they deal with."_

_ "So you threaten the Minister with withholding pocket change."_

_ "A fair amount of pocket change, yes."_

Tevelle was still chuckling with amusement when she very nearly walked straight into a rather flustered Arthur Weasley and a terrified Harry Potter.

"That's the door there, Harry. I can't go in with you, but I'll wait here." Arthur was saying.

Harry, oblivious to anything else, gulped and pushed the door open. When it closed after him, Tevelle spoke.

"What did he do to get a hearing down here?"

Arthur, having just noticed the two vampires, gave a little jump in surprise at her words.

"Tevelle! Xeven! I didn't see you there!" Arthur exclaimed, clearly nervous. He gave them a small smile, to make it clear his nerves had nothing to do with either of them.

"Of all the people to run into; I wasn't expecting to see you here." Arthur continued.

Xeven favored him with a small upturn of his lips that was not quite a smile. "We were simply taking advantage of the full Wizengamot convening at one time in order to make our feelings on certain matters known."

"Oh, right! I had heard about that new Part-Human legislature. Nasty business that; a friend of mine is also affected, though luckily he completed his schooling some time ago."

"Yes, though with luck it will be repealed soon."

Arthur laughed at Xeven's dry tone. "I doubt luck has anything to do with it. Fudge is scared stiff of you!"

Instead of acknowledging that last comment, Xeven prompted an abrupt change in subject. "What brings you here? The courtrooms are ways outside of your usual domain. "

This had Arthur shifting his stance, showing his agitation. "Escorting Harry to his hearing. Underage magic in the presence of muggles. At least that's what he's charged with. Harry's said he was attacked by Dementors and defended himself. I for one believe him."

"Dementors?" Tevelle allowed herself to speak up for the first time. "It's kind of far from Azkaban isn't it?"

"Quite." Xeven supplied, his tone troubled.

"Yeah," Arthur shivered uncomfortably, "Either way it's a mess. I'm not sure why they're using the old courtrooms for such a simple case. And the full Court you said?"

Xeven nodded his confirmation.

"Well, I won't keep you." Arthur said after a moment. "Oh! If you're in town tomorrow night, would you like to come by for dinner? Molly and I are having a bit of a get together with some friends, and we'd be delighted if you could join."

"That sounds delightful," Xeven responded, "And a fine way to conclude our visit."

"Splendid! See you then."  
As they took their leave, Tevelle mulled over what had just occurred. To the best of her knowledge, they had no reason to stay in the city any longer than this afternoon. _Though considering I didn't know why we were here in the first place, I'm not sure why I'm surprised, _thought Tevelle wryly.

Instead of taking visitor's exit to leave the Ministry as Tevelle had expected, Xeven led Tevelle over to the fireplaces reserved for the outgoing floo.

"As we are staying in London a day longer than I had planned, it would be prudent to reserve a couple of rooms at the Leaky Cauldron before they are all booked." Xeven explained.

Tevelle nodded, taking a pinch of floo powder that Xeven offered her. Xeven gestured for her to precede him, and once the flames were the desired green, Tevelle stepped into the fire.

"Leaky Cauldron." Tevelle announced.

One of the things that always drove home how much she had changed since her human life was traveling by floo. As a human, it had been a disorienting experience. The turns and twists just slow enough to feel, but fast enough that she had barely registered them before she was off to the next. The different grates of the floo network as well flickered by at such as speed that she knew they were there, but there was no way she could make out anything but color.

As a vampire, the experience was completely different. The pace at which she traveled through the network was almost sluggish, with leisurely turns. Each stop along the way was clear, no longer a blur of color, but defined shapes. She need only take a step and find herself in someone's office or sitting room. It was almost like the lift she had ridden earlier that morning in the Ministry.

Tevelle felt herself slowing, and as the Leaky Cauldron's bar spiraled into view, she stepped forward. Her foot landed just as the fireplace she stood in completely solidified. Another step carried her fully into the bar.

Moments later, Xeven came striding out of the grate as casually as if he had walked through the door instead. A few patrons looked up at the unusually graceful entrance by floo, but as the hour was early, their curiosity did not carry them further than that.

"_You have some soot on your nose." _Xeven told Tevelle silently.

Blushing, Tevelle scrubbed at the offending dirt. "_And you are impeccable as always,"_ she grumbled good-naturedly in return.

"Xeven!" Tom the barkeep, who had just emerged from the back, greeted them, "What can I do for you today?"  
"We would like lodging for the night, if possible."

"Two rooms it is, let me get your keys." Seconds later, Tom had slapped two keys onto the counter with a soft chime. "Rooms Twenty and Twenty One. They're the first two up the stairs. I figured you would want some space away from any of the other guests." Tom chuckled. "Not that I'm doubting your control, but sometimes it's nice to relax. Why make more work for yourself, when it can be avoided?"

Tevelle smiled, silently grateful for his words.

"Thank you," Xeven said, fishing coins out of his belt pouch while Tevelle picked up the two keys.

"Anything else I can get for you two?"

"Not at the moment, thank you." Xeven nodded, collected his change, and ushered Tevelle towards the back alley that lead into Diagon Alley.

"We didn't bring any bags." Tevelle observed, only just noticing.

"_No matter. I had hoped to be invited to an Order meeting, but had not planned for it._" Xeven said silently, before continuing aloud for the benefit of any listening. "Aria has been informed of our change of plans, and will be sending our overnight bags presently."

"_Order? You mean that Order of the Phoenix? But we were just invited to dinner." _Tevelle responded, projecting her thoughts so that Xeven could hear. Aloud, she said, "That's convenient."

_"It was an invitation to dinner. An invitation from one we know is an Order member to a dinner with unnamed 'friends' of said Order member. I was also expecting such an offer. As I thought, our presence was an opportunity to form an alliance they dare not pass up."_

"_Alright then."_

"Until our things arrive, I have some errands to run. You may accompany me if you wish."

"That might be best. There are still too many people around."

Xeven merely inclined his head in acknowledgement before tapping the necessary bricks to open the entrance to Diagon Alley.

The street was bustling, despite the morning hour, and Tevelle felt suddenly crowded.

"Easy," Xeven ordered after Tevelle stepped on his heels for the third time.

"Sorry," Tevelle jumped a little, carefully positioning herself at Xeven's right.

They were nearly even with Gringotts when Xeven took an abrupt turn towards the left. Tevelle scrambled to keep up.

The two vampires studiously ignored the odd looks they were getting for their diversion into Knockturn Alley.

Tevelle could feel her muscles relax. The crowd was behind her now, and the immediate vicinity was clear. A few wizards scrambled about, cloaked and hooded. The shady figures that would ordinarily be lurking in the shadows to accost the unwary, were very carefully avoiding the very real predators in their midst. Xeven strode purposefully towards a rather shabby shop front with books haphazardly stacked and visible from the storefront window.

The dust made Tevelle sneeze, but contrary to what the front would indicate, the bookstore was incredibly organized within. If the counter was dimly lit, the shelves themselves were illuminated so that the titles were clear to read even from a distance. There was a soft chime as the door slid shut behind them.

"Feel free to wander while I pay for the books I ordered." Xeven said.

Tevelle did not need telling twice. When the time came for them to leave, Xeven found her firmly ensconced on the floor in a back corner with a large tome propped on her knees.

"Come, we have several more stops to make."

Reluctantly, Tevelle pulled herself out of a riveting first-hand account from the first Goblin war.

"Can I buy this?"

Xeven reached out a hand for the tome and, obligingly, Tevelle handed it to him. Balancing a bundle of books with one hand, Xeven balanced Tevelle's selection so that it fell open to the title page with the other.

" '_Tales from the Battlefield: An Accounting of the Goblin Wars by Baroug the Bleak'," _Xeven read aloud. He closed the large book with a gentle snap. "Yes. This will supplement my copy of an account written by Virmas the Vicious nicely."

" Virmas the Vicious, I recognize that name. That was the Goblin general Baroug was fighting."

"Correct. The two generals oft found themselves across the battlefield from each other during the First Goblin Wars in the fourteenth century." Xeven pinned her with a contemplative look. "Keep in mind, that it is always best to gain an understanding of both sides of a conflict. One perspective will never reflect a situation in its entirety. I was unable to determine from just the cover page, but is this copy in the original language, or has it been translated?"

"Both actually, I think. There was English on one side of the page and what looks like Gobbledegook on the other."

"Excellent."

"Are you going to regale me with advice about how things are always lost in translation also?"

Xeven kept his voice neutral as he responded dryly, "I believe you have just done so for me."

Rolling her eyes, Tevelle took her book back from Xeven so he could reach for the necessary funds.

"_You could have just as easily paid for this with your allowance." _Xeven commented silently as he handed several Galleons over to the cashier. Aloud, he thanked the man.

"_But why would I want to use my own money when you're right here?" _Tevelle teased, smiling smugly.

Xeven merely shook his head with quiet amusement.

They walked for a short while down the nearly deserted street until the cobbles wandered off in two different directions.

"Perhaps it would be more expedient if we were to split up for the remainder. The crowd is quite thin; you will handle yourself easily." Xeven announced, grinding to a halt.

Tevelle gulped nervously. "Alright?" True, there were barely any pedestrians about and down this particular street the humans were far more adept at recognizing and avoiding vampire kind. Still, as frayed as Tevelle's nerves had been, it would be quite stressful to wander on her own.

Xeven was clearly not going to accept anything but an affirmative answer, however.

"I will visit the apothecary for the potion supplies. You will stop by the garden shop to find some flesh-eating slug repellant. Aria has been complaining of the vermin destroying her vegetable patch again."

"Umm. Okay?"

"The Devil's Snare should be down on the left." Xeven instructed, and giving Tevelle a nod, he set off along the right sidewalk with purposeful strides.

Blinking owlishly, Tevelle began searching for the garden shop with a quiet sigh.

"Devil's Snare…. Devil's Snare… De- ah! Here we go."

Similar to the bookstore, the gardening store was deceptively dilapidated on the exterior of the building, but clean and orderly inside. The clerk was nowhere in sight, so Tevelle decided to look around for the slug repellant.

An advertisement poster on the wall caught her attention._"Snargaluff Tree: why it makes the perfect guard dog" _was scrawled in bold lettering underneath the fantastical image of a snarling tree. Below the poster was a stack of books with the same title. A similar display stood closer to the counter. This one proclaiming _"Grow your own Wolfsbane: Ten easy steps to growing your very own aconite patch". _

"Interesting, but not flesh-eating slug repellant," she griped.

"May I help you?" A voice behind Tevelle chirped.

Startled, Tevelle spun on her heel. She had been so focused on ignoring the heartbeats around her, that she completely missed this one approaching.

The voice and heartbeat belonged to a wisened old crone, fitting of every hedge witch stereotype Tevelle had ever heard. Something about the smoothness of the witch's movement and the lightness of her steps, however, gave the impression the appearance was one affected for customers.

"Um, I'm looking for flesh-eating slug repellant?"

"Are you positive of that? You sound unsure."

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you have any?"

"You're in luck. I just restocked a fresh batch. Stay right there dear, I will

be right back."

Tevelle shook her head at the woman. There were not many humans

capable or gutsy enough to fluster a vampire, even a young one such as herself. Wandering over to the counter, Tevelle reached out to leaf through a few pamphlets scattered over one side of the relatively clear surface.

"_Hellebore, the magical farmer's friend_" one said, a rather cuddly looking plant swaying on the cover page. And beside it, with the image of a geranium snarling at the competing advertisement, _"Fanged Geranium nothing but gums? A Toots, Shoots 'n' Roots Special". _

_"_Here you go, love." The shopkeeper said, bustling in from the back

room. "That'll be one galleon and two sickles. Would you like an extra six pound bag of fast-grow mulch for just another three sickles? It's a steal."

"No, thank you, just the repellant." Tevelle pulled out the appropriate coins.

"Positive?"

"_Yes_, thank you."

The witch shrugged, returning the change. "Suit yourself."

Eager to catch up with Xeven, Tevelle tucked the coins away, snatched up the surprisingly heavy jar of pest repellant, and practically ran out the door.

With any luck Xeven would be finished his errands and they could find some food.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Updates are going to be rather slow due to school. I'm in my last year of undergrad and am currently working on my senior thesis. I will do my best to have longer chapters to make up for it though. Please review! I like to know what people think. _


	2. Negotiations

_A/N: So, new chapter. Sorry it's been so long, but at the moment real life has been eating up all of my energy. Originally, I had just started this chapter as a way to take a break from thesis writing, but it kinda ran away with me and ten pages later I have another chapter…. Now if only my thesis wrote itself so easily…... Anyway, thankies go to __EverMindTheRuleofThree,__Adrielle,__ and __obsessivesyndrome__ for reviewing the last chapter. _

Of Blood and Deceit

Chapter 2: Negotiations

Tevelle blinked her eyes slowly, attempting to stave off a migraine. If she were to follow her eyes, the rather dreary street of Grimmauld Place seemed perfectly ordinary. A row of equally drab houses in a row along the sidewalk, drooping trees and sad flower plots occasionally adding a smudge of color to the otherwise gray day. Number ten Grimmauld Place preceded number eleven Grimmauld Place. Number thirteen came next, as was appropriate. That was where it became fuzzy. There was a number missing between eleven and thirteen. Her mind supplied the number twelve, but where was the actual building? Surely those who built the neighborhood did not forget an entire building.

Feeling slightly woozy, Tevelle closed her eyes again and focused on her non-human senses. These were clear. In the fold of space her eyes had missed, the parts of her brain that registered life's minute electrical signals perceived what her eyes had missed.

A slim town house, somehow more expansive than yet identical to its counterparts, filled the before non-existent gap. There were a surprising number of people inside. Either nearby muggles were having an oddly quiet party without any cars parked outside, or this was the meeting she and Xeven had been looking for.

"The Fidelius charm, I believe." Xeven stated from where he stood next to her. Tevelle opened her eyes again; disconcerted by how they slid right over the building she _knew _was there. Xeven continued, "Not cast by Albus, there is only a taste of his magic's flavor woven into the spell work." Then silently, the vampire added, _"He is the Secret Keeper, then. There I no other reason for his signature if he was not the one to cast it."_

"Either way, it makes my head hurt. I'm not sure I like magic right now." Whining, while immature, seemed like the correct response at the moment. Xeven did not chide her, apparently letting it slide this once.

"Well, shall we announce ourselves?"  
"_I thought the point of the Fidelius_ _was so no one could find the whatever is hidden without the Secret Keeper revealing it_."

"_That is true, to an extent, but the spell was designed with human wizards in mind. Vampires are in possession of additional sensory capabilities. The Fidelius blocks the traditional senses, sight, sound, touch, smell, and by extension taste. Along with a very light memory charm, this is more than adequate for a human. The vampire brain is organized differently with additional senses, such as Pranic, that were not taken into account when the spell was first written._"

"_So, no Secret Keeper necessary?"_

_ "That is correct."_

_ "Do the wizards know this?"_

_ "Those who are versed in casting this charm, yes, but that number are few."_

Tevelle set that uncomfortable thought towards the back of her mind to mull over later. "Sure, we might as well stop standing out here in the damp."

With a small nod, Xeven strode up the not-quite there steps towards the not-quite there door. Tevelle followed on his heels; her own eyes closed to better follow her more reliable senses. Once standing on the stoop, the disorienting veil of magic fell away. A hiss of relief escaped between her teeth.

Xeven's knocked three times on the wooden door, the sound firm, but not any louder than was polite.

A very startled Arthur Weasley opened the door, wand hanging loosely from one hand.

"Xeven! We weren't expecting you so soon. I was just about to send one of the boys to fetch you from the Leaky Cauldron with a note from Albus. How did you find the place?"

"With little difficulty," Xeven neatly sidestepped the question.

Tevelle tried hard to conceal an amused grin as Arthur's face blanched.

"May we come in?" Tevelle chirped sweetly.

"Oh- of course," Arthur sputtered, stepping back to allow them entry.

"Dinner will be soon. Molly is just adding a few finishing touches. May I take your cloaks?"

"Thank you." Xeven casually slid the door shut behind him, exerting the perfect amount of force for it to close with a soft click. Moments later his cloak had joined Tevelle's on the coat rack that languished almost forgotten in a corner by the door.

A brief moment was all it took for Tevelle to get her bearings. The hall was surprisingly narrow, but still spacious enough slightly past the foyer where a flight of stairs met the hall. The house was in serious need of cleaning. Dust and cobwebs clung to the moldings in the ceiling. There were a few moth eaten tapestries lining the walls, and equally well-preserved floor rugs. It was obvious someone had made a valiant effort to restore the house to habitable conditions, but even a month's worth of cleaning was not enough to make up for years of neglect. A single curtain appeared relatively untouched. The thick fabric practically reeked of preservation spells and charms. Idly curious, she wondered what lay behind it.

She soon got her answer.

"Who is that, Dad?" A _crack_ of someone clumsily Apparating and suddenly there was another body in the now crowded corridor.

Another _crack. _"Oi, Forge, leave some room for me!"

Tevelle snorted as George appeared nearly on top of his twin. Stumbling, the gangly pair tumbled backwards over each other, each grappling for stability. There was a loud thump, followed by a large clang as the two were followed closely by a large umbrella stand that had been behind them.

"Oh, now you've done it!"

_Done what? _Tevelle wanted to ask, but before she could, her thoughts were drowned out by an ear-piercing shriek. The curious curtain had drawn aside, revealing a portrait of a rather unpleasant looking woman.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! IN THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! GET OUT THIS INSTANT!"

"Oh, shut up!" Tevelle snarled, her migraine from earlier returning in full force.

"BEAST! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE! HOW DARE YOU? YOU FILTHY INHUMAN BEA-"

"YOU'RE THE ONE UGLYING UP THE PLACE!" Tevelle screamed in retaliation. Distantly she was aware of the stunned looks the others were giving her.

"I WILL NOT HAVE _YOUR KIND_-"

"That will be quite enough." Xeven's voice was calm, and by all rights it should not have been audible over the din. The silence that followed was absolute.

The glare he had fixed the portrait with could have peeled paint. Painted skin drained of any color, lips gaping as if gasping for air. There was not doubt a pureblood witch such as Madame Walburga Black herself would be aware of precisely Xeven's identity.

"Now, that that is taken care of, I would appreciate you not screaming at my apprentice nor myself. " Taking her terrified silence as assent, Xeven then turned his attention to the Weasleys, visibly dismissing the portrait.

Doubtlessly, no one had treated the portrait with such clear aloofness in some time. Madame Black was nearly apoplectic with rage, or as close as an enchanted painting was capable, but she dare not speak out.

"Sorry about that," Arthur said, quickly pulling the curtains closed. "We've tried to get this out of here, but there's a sticking charm on the back that no one has been able to counter yet."

"Quite alright," replied Xeven smoothly. "There is no harm done."

"_There could have been though. Good thing you were able to silence her before she revealed just what kind of 'beasts' we are. I still have to go to school with those kids." _Tevelle projected the thoughts towards her mentor.

The reply was the slightest of nods to indicate he had heard.

"The dining room is this way, nothing fancy, though. Not like you're used to."

"Whatever Molly has prepared will be mouthwatering, I am sure."

As Arthur led them down to the end of the hall, Tevelle found herself flanked by the other two Weasleys, a twin on each side.

"Fred, George," She greeted, cordially.

"I'm Fred and he's George."

"No. I was correct."

"Blimey, you're the first then. Even Mum and Dad get us mixed up. How can you tell?"

"Fred, you tilt your head slightly to the right when you're lying. George you have slightly uneven ears and your hair has a shade more copper in it because you've spent a bit more time in the sun, I'd think."

"Really? My ears are uneven?"

"No, but even if I couldn't already tell, I know now because you asked about your ears."

Tevelle allowed herself a small smile as the twins pouted, their favorite game a failure.

"So, why are you here?" Fred asked after a few moments.

"Your dad invited us to dinner. Why else?" Tevelle said, feigning ignorance. She looked up at the tall boy, careful to keep her eyes dramatically wide and innocent.

_Gotcha,_ she smirked inwardly at the redhead's apparent relief as they entered the dining room.

"Ah, you made it! Splendid!" Molly called, rushing to wipe hands on her apron before engulfing them both in a warm hug.

Once free from her arms, Tevelle took the opportunity to see who else was in the room. Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody were to be expected. Sirius Black's presence inspired a raised eyebrow, but on second thought, his presence should have been obvious. The apparent Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix seemed to be located in his family's house after all.

"More are on their way, but couldn't make it until the meeting time. Arthur explained, "Have a seat while I call the kids down."

"That was quick thinking sending the boys to fetch these two." Sirius commented, taking a seat on Tevelle's right. Xeven sat to her left.

"Turns out it wasn't necessary. I was about to ask, but I heard a knock and there they were on the doorstep."

"Huh," was Moody's contemplative growl. "Well isn't that interesting."

What could have been an uncomfortable silence was very quickly interrupted by the thunderous footsteps of several teenagers nearly sprinting down the stairs.

"What's for dinner? I'm starved!"

"You're always starving, Ron!"

"Not always!"

"Yes, always. All you ever think about is food."

"That's not true. Harry, back me up here."

"Umm, Hermione's kind of right."

"Fat lot of help you are."

The three teens blundered through the doorframe followed by a considerably calmer Ginny.

"We have guests!" Molly scolded, "Behave yourselves, please."

It was only then that they seemed to notice either of the vampires.

"Tevelle? What are you doing here?" Hermione was the first to speak.

"Mr. Weasley was kind enough to invite my father and me for dinner when we saw him at the Ministry yesterday."

As simply as that, their cover story was established and every adult knew not to reveal anything more.

The fare was simple but hearty, a thick stew brimming with chunks of beef, potato, and a myriad of other vegetables. Dense yet fluffy homemade bread was plentiful, the thick slices perfect for soaking up broth.

Never ones to stand on strict ceremony, the Weasley family dug in followed closely by the others, Tevelle included. Remus and Xeven were slightly more reserved, but only just.

Once everyone had filled their plates with seconds, the pace of the meal slowed down enough to make conversation possible.

"What we're you doin' at the Ministry?" Ron asked from across the table, the words were slightly soggy around a helping of potato.

_Of course he asks the second I shove my mouth full of food. _Floundering slightly, Tevelle made an effort to chew faster.

Xeven, noticing her difficulty, set his fork down deliberately and responded. "I had a meeting with the Wizengamot and thought the trip might be educational for Tevelle."

Across the table, Harry's eyes widened as if he were just realizing something.

"So that was you who I saw right before my Hearing!"

"Yeah. You nearly ran us over." Tevelle fought to keep her face neutral.

"Uh, sorry. I was kinda-"

"No problem. It was a mite obvious you were running late."

Flushing bright pink now, Harry sought refuge in his supper.

The remainder of the meal continued in the same fashion. Spells of not-quite-awkward silence were interspersed with spurts of light conversation. The stew was followed by still-steaming apple pie. Tevelle was just finishing her last bite of the flaky crust when Molly spoke.

"Children, why don't you show Tevelle around?" While phrased as a question the woman's unsubtle order was quite clear. The adults had things to discuss that were not for underage ears.

Tevelle flashed a quick inquiring glance over to Xeven.

"_Go with them. I shall relay the pertinent information mentally."_

_ "But the Order knows there is no reason to exclude me from the meeting. I probably know just as much as they do."_

_ "Yes, but the children do not. They seem to be a suspicious lot and it would be best if they continued to think you were an ordinary student."_

Tevelle let out a small sigh. "_That's a good point."_

Her chair scraping against the floor was almost painfully loud. The uncomfortable sound was enough to cut into the children's complaints, though. Apparently, this was not the first time they had been kicked out of the kitchen for a meeting.

"Thank you for the food, Mrs. Weasley. It was delicious. And exploring sounds lovely, I've always enjoyed old houses." Tevelle studiously ignored Sirius' amused snort. "Just let me know when you're done, Dad."

"Enjoy yourself." Xeven responded levelly.

"I will," she sent him a bright smile before turning to her 'guides'. "So, Harry, I hear you're good at finding secret passages. Have you found any yet?"

"Ummm…" was the oh-so-elegant response.

The door to the kitchen closed behind them and Tevelle felt the tingle of wards being put in place.

_"Silencing wards."_ Xeven supplied, "_And it seems we are to be joined by a few other Order members. Ah, yes, there we are. Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape. Albus seems not to be able to make it. He has sent Deputy Headmistress McGonagall in his stead. That is a shame. I would have thought Albus would at the least make the recruitment offer himself."_

_ "So that is the point of this meeting?"_

_ "So it would seem." _Xeven's mental voice sounded completely unsurprised his prediction proved accurate.

"Tevelle? Are you paying attention? The drawing room's up here. Come on. They have the door warded, it'll be no use listening in." Hermione called from the stairs having been the only one to wait.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm coming."

Tevelle shook her head. She would have to be more careful when listening to Xeven. She still had trouble holding two separate conversations simultaneously, tending to appear unfocused when listening to the mental dialogue while missing almost all of the verbal discussion around her. This little exercise was definitely going to test her focus.

"_They seem to be under the illusion that I need convincing of Voldemort's return," _was Xeven's amused comment. "_They seem to have a script of sorts worked out and my hints are ignored."_

Tevelle fought down a snicker, "_They probably wouldn't know what to do if you just flat out told them right now that you know that jerk is back and are wondering what they expect you to do about it."_

_ "That would be an interesting sight." _The tone of his mind voice was now very close to mischievous.

The smile she was fighting very nearly won. The end result must have shown as more of a grimace as Tevelle caught the odd look Hermione was shooting back at her.

Then recognition dawned in Hermione's eyes as the girl interpreted what she thought was the source of the misunderstood expression. "Sorry, we've tried to take these down, but Kreacher, the house-elf, throws a fit anyone tries."

Tevelle looked where Hermione indicated and came face to face with the shrunken head of what looked to be an ancient house-elf mounted on a plaque that hug from the wall. _How did I not notice that? _There were several of these morbid decorations lining the wall leading up the stairs. Tevelle could feel the corners of her lips turn downward into a scowl, but after shaking her head once, she motioned wordlessly for Hermione to continue.

"The others are probably already waiting in the drawing room. We just cleaned it yesterday so it's probably the most habitable out of all the common spaces. Well, other than the kitchen."

"_Alastor has just told me there is a boggart in the room you are about to enter. Avoid opening the desk if possible."_ Xeven's mental warning was echoed nearly word for word by Hermione seconds later.

Tevelle nodded, conveying understanding to both.

"Did you take her by the scenic route or something? What took you two so long?"

"Ron! We weren't that far behind you!"

Tevelle turned into the doorway to find a rather interesting standoff between the two teens. Harry and Ginny sat on one of the sofas with George leaning against the back. Fred had perched on the edge of an armchair nearby.

"I'm guessing they do this often?" Tevelle quipped.

"How can you tell?" Harry responded, his tone a surprising mix of exasperation and anger.

"Calm down, no need to get angry." Tevelle told him, perching on a window seat and folding her legs under her.

"I'm _not _angry."

"Frustrated, then."

"I'm not-" Harry started, but a particularly loud shout from Ron drowned out his words. "Will you two STOP?" Harry snapped.

Stunned silence fell.

"You know," Tevelle said delicately after a few seconds, "if you want people to believe you that Voldemort is back, you should probably keep a better rein on that temper of yours."

"I do not have a temp- wait, you believe me?"

"Well that isn't exactly what I said, but as it so happens, yes I do believe you." Tevelle let out a small sigh. _That boy is so good at hearing but not listening. He completely missed the fact that I called big bad Voldy by his name. _But, by the narrowing of Hermione's eyes, that witch had _not_ missed it.

"We should stop talking about this," Ron blundered into the conversation, "She's Slytherin, probably came here to spy on us. "

"Well that is very dense of you." Tevelle spat back at him. She was growing quite tired of his house prejudices. "My father and I were _invited_ by your father to dinner. This _Order_ of yours were the ones who decided to approach us not the other way around. " Belatedly, she realized that perhaps the Order was not something she had been expected to know about, and from their perspective, a security breach. _Ah well, that dragonlet has found the henhouse, best hope there weren't too many chickens inside._

The others were tense now, the twins in particular. George very nearly straightened from suddenly rigid legs and Fred had settled very deliberately into a loose sprawl in the armchair. These two, on the verge of adulthood, were the closest to understanding the very real war that was brewing. The younger siblings were still rather naive, if paranoid. Hermione ever the sharp one, knew the importance of secrets in the same sense she knew how to brew a potion, but very little violence had touched her directly. Harry, as young as he was, had the most exposure to some harsh realities of life, but as absorbed as he was in his personal difficulties, he was probably the only one in the room not to notice Tevelle's slip.

_"I might have just let slip that I know all about the Order of the Phoenix, which is apparently not something an ordinary student such as myself was supposed to be aware of." _Tevelle broadcasted to Xeven, hoping for some guidance on how to defuse the situation.

"Might_ have let slip?" _Was the distant response from her mentor?

"_Alright, I did let it slip, no 'might' about it."_

"_Very well," _Xeven answered his mind voice accompanied with a distracted mental sigh. "_In the long run it is of no major consequence. They will no doubt leap to their own conclusions based only marginally on anything you might say. If nothing else, you can tell them that I told you beforehand. You would not be lying."_

"_Alright, thanks. I am assuming nothing much has happened yet on your end."_

_ "No, nothing of significance we were not aware of already. We have moved past the presentation of evidence portion of their argument. They are now debating how a school-age vampire at Hogwarts would be of benefit, not to mention access to the Coven's considerable resources. They also seem quite worried of whether the other Covens might become a risk should they choose to join Voldemort. I have assured them that this would not happen as vampire-kind are unified on this matter."_

_ "I feel like those are a lot of assumptions on their part."_

_ "Not the least of which is my agreement. They have yet to actually ask me either to join the Order or form an alliance."_

_ "They are in for quite a surprise then."_

Xeven projected wordless agreement before Tevelle felt him mentally withdraw. This conversation had lasted mere seconds, not quite long enough to dispel the tension in the air. Fighting to bring her thoughts back to where she had left them before contacting Xeven, Tevelle quirked a single eyebrow upwards as if to say "Really now? A bit paranoid aren't we."

It mostly had the effect Tevelle was going for, but not completely. _This would be so much easier if I were still in Hufflepuff._

"Why do you believe me, that Voldemort is back?" Harry blurted out; oblivious to the incredulous looks the others were giving him.

_That boy is really far too absorbed in his own issues. He completely missed that not so subtle confrontation we just had. Either that or he's a really good actor. _Tevelle pondered the notion. _Yeah, no, he's just oblivious. _

Rolling her eyes, Tevelle crossed her arms in a slouch. "I have functional ears and, as Ronald there pointed out, I am in Slytherin." At the blank looks she explained further. "The Death Eater's get I share my dorm with need not be nearly so secretive as their fellows in the other houses. As a result, their tongues tend to wag."

"There are Death Eater's kids in houses other than Slytherin? Even Gryffindor? Who?" Ron nearly shouted.

"How should I know who? They're keeping their heads down and for good reason I should think." Tevelle tried very hard to keep her tone from becoming condescending.

"Then how do you know there are any?" Hermione asked calmly.

Now, Tevelle smirked. "I'm not an idiot and I know not to put too much stock into stereotypes."

Ron snarled, "I can't believe we might be sharing a dorm with Death Eaters!"

Tevelle's voice grew cold. "Death Eater's _children._ Don't you _dare_ blame those kids for crimes committed by their parents! "

Ron and Harry scoffed at this, but the others had thoughtful expressions.

The silence that followed was rather prickly. Eventually, the others settled enough to relax a bit and start a game of chess, but they made no effort to include Tevelle and she made no effort to join them.

Settling further into the window seat, Tevelle bent her thoughts towards Xeven. "_Anything new?"_

_ "They are just realizing that I have not yet agreed."_

_ "Are you going to?_

_ "My stance remains unchanged from when Albus made his first request several months ago. They will be disappointed, but not surprised, I am sure. Be prepared to leave presently."_

Tevelle was alone in her thoughts once again, but it was only for a brief moment. Not even ten minutes passed by filled only with whispered chatter and the click of the chess pieces against the board. The loud slam of a heavy door being carelessly swung open echoed up through the stairwell followed by several pairs of boots on the stairs soon after.

"Are you sure, Xeven? Voldemort _is _back, and will be causing trouble for everyone, not just here." Sirius was nearly growling his displeasure.

"I am quite sure. I do not doubt the signs he has returned, but that does not change my decision." Xeven's voice was smooth and Tevelle amused herself by watching the children's reactions to his refusal.

Xeven was nearly to the drawing room now.

"Voldemort will make life difficult for more than just wizards and muggles." Remus interjected calmly, neatly dancing around the term 'human'. "He already has the giants on his side and is very close to doing the same with werewolves." That Voldemort would move on to vampires next was left unspoken.

Xeven rounded the corner, suddenly looming in the doorway. Tevelle wondered if any of the humans noticed how much they shrank back at abrupt appearance.

"You have made these arguments before. You need not do so again," Xeven stated with a significant look towards the children.

Remus and Sirius, having just noticed their audience, swallowed whatever they had been about to say.

"It is not my place to interfere. I thank you for the offer of joining your group, but I still must decline." Xeven was stern.

At that bold statement, several gaping jaws snapped shut with audible clicks.

"Tevelle, say your goodbyes. We are leaving."

With a quick wave to the room at large, Tevelle scampered across the floor.

Xeven pulled up short just before exiting the drawing room. He peered at the glass case that lined the wall curiously. Tevelle looked closer, not sure what was so interesting about a bunch of knick-knacks and old knives. Perhaps the silver boxes inscribed with undecipherable script? The daggers were of an older and rather ornate style, but probably not what caught his eye. Then there was that bottle with the opal stopper containing some dark red-brown liquid. Tevelle inhaled, straining to catch the scent of old blood. Nothing. Either the crystal bottle was superbly sealed or the mysterious liquid was not blood after all.

A sharp shake of the head, and Xeven visibly dismissed whatever he had seen. "It would be wise of you to be careful when handling those boxes or seals." Xeven supplied to their audience. "Those magics do not tend to mix well."

Remus gave Xeven a rather bewildered nod, stepping out of the stairwell so the two vampires could pass. In response to the questioning looks turned her way, Tevelle merely shrugged before striding down the hall in her mentor's rather formidable wake.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!_


End file.
